


Five times J2 got themselves caught.

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conventions, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: What happens at a J2 attended convention, stays at a J2 attended convention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to misses amberdreams and the_rant_girl for the plot bunnies. I hate love you :D ♥ To my lovely Padawan jj1564 for the beta *SMOOCHES*

#1

Richard’s so god damned tired it hurts.

Jus In Bello is a beautiful thing, full of fans who get the show and actors who get the fans, but concierging this particular event nearly kills him every year.

Rode hard and put up wet.

Stumbling off stage, he fumbles for his keys, looking forward to a cold beer and a little peace and quiet.

Unlocking the door he’s met with a sight that he could earn good money off of if only he had his camera handy.

“Hey, fuck off!”

“It’s my fucking dressing room!”

“And?!”

Richard backs out of the room with a wry smile on his face.

If only _they_ knew.

#2

Kim’s about ready to drop. She and Brianna have never danced so hard or sung so loud. Karaoke should come with a damned health warning.

Despite her love of the fans and her ability to party hearty like it’s her last night on Earth, even she needs some down time.

Fumbling her way off stage she’s intent on the ‘cast fridge’ stocked with cold beer and chilled to perfection vodka. Along with a mouth watering danish that she personally requested.

As Kim steps into the Green Room she’s treated to something she’s been secretly hoping for since she first joined the cast.

Jared and Jensen are in the final throes of what can only be described as messy passion.

They’ve trashed the room; tables and chairs are upended, curtains are ripped and torn. Hell, there’s even discarded clothing resting on the light fitting.

“So, you two really _do_ share everything, huh?”

“*ahem* Kim, shit, we just, we were…”

“No need to fret boys, just **click** Brianna is NEVER going to believe this.”

#3

Osric struggles with the straps on his _Castiel_ dress whilst trying not to fall on his face.

Fucking hell it’s hard work being this geeky all damned day.

The fan’s reactions are so worth it, though.

Staggering towards his dressing room he hears what can only be described as **sex noises** coming from a darkened corner of the hallway.

Knowing he’ll probably regret it but too curious not to investigate, Osric creeps quietly through the darkened space.

As he comes upon a scene from Lady Chatterly’s Lover, Osric nearly squeaks out loud before biting down on his balled fist.

Jared and Jensen have always been an enigma but right now they’re just plain gorgeous. Sweat slicked skin and grunts of satisfaction will fuel Osric’s daydreams for a long time to come.

Walking softly backwards, Osric commits the images to memory.

#4

Marks’ just about had enough for the day. He adores these things; the conventions add fuel to the fire he has for the family, but there are moments where even he needs some time alone.

Having been grabbed, hugged, smooched, and finally nearly humped by one over zealous lad who was quite clearly pissed, he’s ready for an end to the day.

Trudging out back to his car, he’s struck by the sense that he’s not alone.

Turning back the way he’s come he spots just the barest hint of a brown leather boot being hoiked into the air.

Squinting into the late evening sun, he’s not entirely sure he should investigate but the nosey bitch in him gets the better of his sensibilities and he finds himself sneaking forwards.

As he rounds the edge of the building he finds himself face to face with two very red faced and clearly pre-occupied actors, who he’s come to think of as family.

“Don’t mind me, lads.”

“Holy crap! Mark, fuck, we just…”

“I know what you were _just_...Mum’s the word, boys.”

#5

The final straw comes when Jared and Jensen are half way through the world’s most mind blowing fuck - and a set of galloping wild horses couldn’t drag either of their asses backwards - when Sam comes sauntering into the ladies loos.

“Boys, seriously, the women’s bathroom?!?”

“Running out of options here, Sam.”

“How’s about AT HOME!”

“Point taken.”


End file.
